


【83line】Burn The Love（上）

by Kruserkk



Series: Burn The Love [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Fandom, 澈特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: ooc预警  be预警 《Burn The Floor》贺文青年学徒澈x庄园少主特（其实有点甜的）建议配合音乐食用
Series: Burn The Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059110
Kudos: 2





	【83line】Burn The Love（上）

“我想畅饮，尽情畅饮，我想沉入你眼中的湖。”——伽姆扎托夫

“你们几个新来的记住了吗？这个门咱们这些人是不可以走的，要从花园旁边的门绕才行。”

“记住了。”金希澈在人群中一遍回答一遍偷偷地四处观望着。

画廊里新来了一批学徒，都是二十出头的年纪，刚刚走出农庄看什么都带着一股闪亮亮的新鲜劲儿。

“还有，不可以到后面的庄园里去，打扰了主人们休息你们担待不起。”

“大管家又在逞威风了？”

金希澈闻声望去，一个披着大衣的男人站在二楼的露天阳台上俯视着他们，男人看起来很瘦弱，声音却坚定温柔，不似狐假虎威的管家，让人一眼就能看出谁是这里真正的主人。

“哎呦，少爷您怎么出来了，这种小事交给我们做就行了。”

“等我下来看看新来的孩子们。”阳台上的人温柔的笑笑，转过身消失在了众人的视线中。

“这位是少爷，一会都机灵点别惹的少爷不高兴。”大管家一转身又换上那副严厉的样子。

“怎么没带孩子们参观一下？后园有女眷不去也罢，前厅和花园总该带着好好转转，别叫人家觉得咱们失了礼数。”

“少爷，他们都是学徒又不是贵客，再说了他们也不想去。”

“以后毕竟要在庄园里一起生活的，但是不愿意去就罢了。”大师傅口中少爷挥挥手转身离开，金希澈抬起头，看到少爷的手上带了一副和这个季节并不相符的手套。

“我…我想看看。”

朴正洙回过头，愣头愣脑的学徒中举起一只手，一个长发青年走了出来，朴正洙温和的笑了笑：“正好我想散散步，你来陪我吧，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫金希澈。”青年点了点头，恭敬地跑上前，抬头看着朴正洙露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

让朴正洙铭记了很多年的微笑。

“我带你去看看我的画吧。”金希澈眼前的“少爷”温和的笑着，一点也不像个上等人。

“我最喜欢画塞勒涅，我喜欢能获得自由的人。”朴正洙拿出几副月亮神塞勒涅的画递给金希澈。

“少爷画得很好。”金希澈恭恭敬敬地接住。

“不必夸我，我画着玩的，这些都是够不上前厅水平的。”朴正洙笑笑说：“你们以后可手脚稳些，弄坏了前厅的画就算把我的命抵上老爷也会生气的。”

“少爷一直戴着手套。”

“老爷让我必须带着，睡觉也要带着。”朴正洙无奈的笑笑，“说因为是画画的手，所以看得金贵，只是可惜了，我不喜欢画画。”

“那么少爷喜欢什么呢？”

“跳舞，你会跳舞吗？”朴正洙转头看向金希澈。

“会一点。”

“今晚你来陪我跳舞吧，老爷平时不许我跳，今晚我们偷偷的跳怎么样？”

“…好”金希澈微微颔首。

从初秋到圣诞前夕，庄园里多了两个跳舞的人，地点慢慢从锁着储藏室到朴正洙的卧室。

曲毕，朴正洙喘 着气轻笑，手却没有离开金希澈的身体，他的手搭在金希澈的胯骨上，所及之处是衣料下柔软富有弹性的肌肉。

“好累。”朴正洙顺势靠在金希澈的肩膀上，他感觉到面前的人忽然僵住了，但属于金希澈的气息还是随着胸膛的起伏喷洒着，刺激着他的感官，暧昧的情愫伴着高温的二氧化碳从鼻腔中漫散出来。

金希澈感受到了颈窝处传来的朴正洙的喘息，是微微细细的痒，心底升起一阵奇怪的渴求，他想要的更多，理智却告诉他不可以。金希澈小心的屏住呼吸，把手从朴正洙的背上拿开。“少爷，蜡烛熄灭了，我去把它点燃好吗？”

“不好。”朴正洙又凑近了一点，他的鼻尖轻蹭着金希澈的下巴，“别说谎，我知道你舍不得走。”他热切的盯着金希澈，像是想用眼神把他烧穿似的。

金希澈努力向后仰着头，小心的呼吸着，躲避着朴正洙灼热的目光：“已经很晚了少爷，您该睡了。”

“说谎。”朴正洙揽住金希澈的后颈，男人的脖子僵直着，“你不敢畅快的呼吸，不敢看我的眼睛，却敢对我说谎。”

金希澈希望自己变成一尊石像，他不知道该如何回答，他觉得自己像站在庄园的窄篱笆上，无论前进还是后退，都是死路一条，他红着脸艰难地说：“少爷…去睡吧。”

“滚。”金希澈被猛的推开，生气的人似乎用尽了全身的力气，他摔倒在地，碰翻了角落里的蜡烛，手掌按在了在地板上横流的蜡油上，滚烫的触感让金希澈忍不住哆嗦了一下。

“我…帮您清理一下再走。”金希澈揉着胳膊站起身，房间里更暗了一度，朴正洙坐在床上背对着他，昂贵的睡衣被瘦弱的肩膀勾勒出好看的的弧度，他的身影映在墙上，刚好落在金色的画框里，金希澈忍不住咽了一下口水。

“滚。”一个枕头飞出来，砸在金希澈脚边。

等朴正洙咬牙切齿地回头，房间里只剩下他自己，他抄起茶桌上的水果刀狠狠地朝抱枕划去，雪白的羽毛喷涌而出，像是圣诞节的飞雪。

门外忽然响起了敲门声，金希澈的脸从门缝里钻了进来，他的手背在身后。朴正洙赤脚站在一地的羽毛中，压抑住心中的惊喜冷着脸问：“你回来做什么。”

金希澈却变戏法一般从背后拿出一串墨绿色的植物。“槲寄生…”朴正洙喃喃道。他看向金希澈的眼睛，清澈的眸子里，他看到两个人的期待。

“我找来了槲寄生…不可以拒绝槲寄生。”金希澈举着槲寄生傻笑着。

朴正洙却高傲的仰起下巴，抿着嘴笑着问：“那如果我现在反悔了呢？”

“不可以！”金希澈急急地上前用食指堵住朴正洙嘴：“不可以拒绝槲寄生，不然会遭来厄运。”

朴正洙没有说话，摘下了一颗槲寄生上的浆果，把它含在嘴里，轻轻咬碎，酸甜的果汁在口腔中迸发，他定定地看着金希澈的眼睛，喉结向下滚动了一下。

“不好吃。”他惋惜的舔了一下嘴唇，金希澈用没有拿槲寄生的那只手轻轻揽住了朴正洙的脖子，把自己的嘴唇向他靠近着，金希澈的阴影投射在朴正洙的脸上，他们感受着彼此的呼吸，青涩的少年们颤抖着。

“你们在干什么？”门被粗.暴.的推开。两人近在迟尺，双唇之间还透过最后一丝光亮。

金希澈手里的槲寄生投影在墙上，繁密的叶子像一张黑色的大网，编织着古老的诅咒，纠缠在两个年轻人身上。

**Author's Note:**

> 小贴士*塞勒涅：古希腊神话中的月亮女神，她的爱人恩底弥翁外貌俊美无比，被这种惊人的美貌迷住的塞勒涅请求宙斯让恩底弥翁永葆青春。但塞勒涅从厄俄斯处得知，请求神赐予凡人永生是不可能的，于是这个请求变成了让恩底弥翁永远沉睡，这样他就既不会死去也不会离开她。每天夜里塞勒涅从天空经过时都会面带愁容地探望沉睡中的恩底弥翁。
> 
> *槲寄生：若是恋人在槲寄生下接吻，象征着这段关系将会走向婚姻，白头偕老；如果拒绝在槲寄生下接吻则会遭受厄运。
> 
> ps：循环了好几天烧地板舞台就很想写一个类似主题的小说 当然了我写不出哥几个万分之一的神韵🙏各位观众老爷们凑合着看
> 
> pps：谢谢大家关注和喜爱


End file.
